1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull printing system that does not utilize a print server or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been discussed a printing system of what is referred to as “pull printing” in which a user makes a print request by operating a printing apparatus, on print data temporarily stored in a server, so that the print data acquired from the server can be output by the printing apparatus (see Japanese Patent No. 4033857). Accordingly, the user can output print data from a desired printing apparatus, rather than output to a specific printing apparatus, during printing from an application.
A serverless pull printing system is also discussed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-318245). In the serverless pull printing system, instead of temporarily storing print data on a server, the print data is temporarily stored on a client personal computer (PC) which instructs printing. Thus, the print data can be output from a desired printing apparatus by making a print request to the client PC.
In the serverless pull printing system, it is necessary to identify the client PC from the printing apparatus to connect the printing apparatus and the client PC to each other, but it is difficult because generally a plurality of the client PCs exist on a network.
In a system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-318245, network connection is established from a client PC to all existing printing apparatuses at the time of printing from an application. Then, when a user performed authentication by the printing apparatus, the client PC cancels connection with printing apparatuses except for the authenticated printing apparatus. However, it is necessary in this method to establish connection with all printing apparatuses, there is an issue that a load will be placed on the network or the printing apparatuses. Further, because broadcast is used for the connection request, there is another issue that connection across a subnet cannot be established.